


A Run with Molly

by Sunnie14



Series: All Thanks to Molly [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie14/pseuds/Sunnie14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Niall and Zayn's roommate moves out, Niall takes it upon himself to continue walking the dog, Molly. He's not exactly fond of running or jogging but he is fond of the fit guys he sees out running while walking Molly, especially the Fit-Jogger-Guy he sees on a near daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Run with Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously this is fiction and just for fun.
> 
> First time posting in this fandom and to this site, always looking for constructive criticism and positive feedback.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Niall wasn’t exactly an avid runner or even jogger. Realistically, he hated running and most forms of exercising, eating was a much better alternative. The only good reason to be running was if he was being chased (or was running with the Doctor but he was usually either being chased or chasing after someone so it was kind of the same reason). However, recently he’d found another good reason to go on a little jog: men, men in short joggers, shirtless and tan. 

Niall lived in a house with two other guys until recently. A week ago, one of the guys, Josh, moved to London for ‘better opportunities’ also known as his girlfriend. However, he’d only been able to get a small flat in London and no place to keep his dog. So Molly continued to live at the house with Niall and Zayn. Zayn hated exercise more than Niall and didn’t have the lungs for it since he was a heavy smoker. 

Niall thought, maybe, it might be time he finally actually rehabilitated his knee from the multiple surgeries he’d had on it from sports injuries. He’d gone with Josh a few times when he’d taken Molly out for her daily walk so Niall knew a few of the good paths to take around their neighborhood. Niall knew exercise was good for him even if it wasn’t his favorite thing to do. 

So that was how Niall began taking Molly out for a walk/jog every day. They tended to do more walking than jogging but after two weeks, it was more due to the shin splints Niall was developing and pain in his knee than the lack of endurance. Molly didn’t get on well with other dogs and she was big enough to make Niall work to keep her from attacking the yappy little rats trying to pick fights with her from the other side of the street. Niall tried to keep her away from other dogs as much as possible but it was inevitable at times that they’d run into other dogs. Niall was better at doing a few evasive maneuvers, sometimes jogging to get past an intersection before the other owner and dog got to it and such. There was an unfortunate fence of a yard that butted up to the walking path they sometimes took that had two little dogs in it sometimes. Molly would fight him the entire length of the fence, trying to hop it. Niall decided that was his arm workout and he could forgo any push-ups.

Niall generally walked Molly in the evening after he’d had time to digest dinner after getting home from uni. So he started recognizing a few of the other regular walkers, joggers, bike riders, and dog walkers around his neighborhood. This included the fit lad that jogged in marathon type jogging shorts, meaning they were shorter than the regular mesh joggers Niall wore, and then nothing else. The guy was tan, fit, muscular, had a buzz cut and ran the same walking path Niall sometimes used every evening once it started cooling off. 

Niall tried to mix up his walking path for Molly’s sake, not his own. She needed new things to smell and piss on rather than the same things every evening. Or at least, that is what he told himself so he didn’t seem like a stalker to Fit-Jogger-Guy. “Yeah, just if you want to sit and smell whatever for a few minutes, Molly, I’m good with that,” Niall mumbled to the dog as he watched Fit-Jogger-Guy running. Niall and Molly were nearly to the intersection where they would turn to go back to their house, nearly done with their walk. Niall knew that Fit-Jogger-Guy never turned down his street but continued on down the street or turned. There weren’t any trees and Niall had a nice view. Fit-Jogger-Guy did turn and was now headed straight towards Niall and Molly. Niall took a good glimpse at Fit-Jogger-Guy’s toned chest before looking down at Molly. “Ok, that’s enough,” he pulled on her leash to get her to start walking again, leaving whatever she was sniffing behind. 

“Hello!” Fit-Jogger-Guy said as he passed by Niall and Molly.

“Hi,” Niall returned. He was used to saying ‘Hi’ to some of the other people out and about in their neighborhood. It was a fairly nice neighborhood and the house Niall lived at was much nicer than most of the shitty places his uni peers lived at. This was the first time he’d ever gotten a ‘Hello’ from Fit-Jogger-Guy. Niall grinned the rest of the way home and even did a little extra jogging the last few houses to their home. “Is this us, Molly?” he muttered to the dog. She looked at him and then started up their driveway. Niall opened the back gate and followed her into the backyard. He undid her leash after closing the gate. He hung up the leash in the garage and went into the house, kicking off his trainers. He grabbed a treat and went out the back door and fed it to Molly. “Good girl, no fights today.” Molly hadn’t actually ever gotten into a fight before, just a lot of growling and barking and yanking on her leash. Niall gave her a good scratch before heading back inside. He washed his hands (Molly’s fur was incredibly oily) and stripped out of his shirt as he walked back to his room. 

“Good run?” Zayn asked from the living room where he was working on one of his art projects for uni.

“I don’t run. I lightly jog but mostly walk and yeah, it was fine,” Niall replied. He tossed the shirt over with his pile of other dirty laundry and grabbed a clean pair of pants. 

“See the fit guy?” Zayn questioned as Niall headed into their shared bathroom for a shower.

“Said hi today,” Niall confirmed.

“Tomorrow he’ll be asking you out to dinner!” Zayn cackled from the living room.

“Fuck off!” Niall said before closing the bathroom door and blocking Zayn out. The next day when Niall was lacing up his trainers, Zayn walked out of his room in similar clothes to him with his trainers in his hands. “What are you doing?” Niall asked.

“I thought I’d walk with you and Molly,” Zayn explained, sitting next to Niall on their couch and began pulling on his shoes.

“Why?” Niall was hesitant. Zayn never volunteered to do exercise willingly, not without a hidden agenda. 

“Why not? I need exercise too,” Zayn shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

“You despise exercise as much as I do. I’m only doing this for my knee and for when I meet the Doctor. So again, why?” Niall knew better than to believe Zayn. “You want to see if Fit-Jogger-Guy is actually that fit, don’t you,” Niall figured it out. He may be a blonde, ok dyed-blonde, but he was far from stupid.

“Fit-Jogger-Guy?” Zayn burst out laughing, “Is that actually what you call him in your head?”

“I called you Sexy-Moody-Face in my head the first three weeks we lived together so what’s wrong with Fit-Jogger-Guy?” Zayn doubled over in laughter again. “I’m leaving without you,” Niall finished tying his left trainer and went out into their garage where he kept Molly’s leash.

“No, no, hold on, I’m coming, I’m coming. I promise I won’t laugh at you,” Zayn quickly finished with his trainers and followed Niall outside.

Niall clasped Molly’s leash on. She was excited, bouncing about, tugging him towards the gate. Niall decided in his head he’d try to do a bit more jogging than usual just to punish Zayn for laughing at him. Niall had a usual set number of places and lengths he liked to jog with Molly or that he would try to jog depending on how his knee and shins felt. They were going to be stretched out a bit more than normal. 

Niall wasn’t used to walking or jogging with anyone else. Usually he just let his mind wonder or be completely blank. He almost found it relaxing if it weren’t for the whole running thing. He wasn’t sure if Zayn would want to chat on their walk or not. They usually chatted if they were both sitting in the living room eating dinner or watching telly. Their dining room table had post piled up on it and went mostly unused. He got his answer after a couple blocks. Zayn was too out of breath to do too much talking. He walked nearly doubled over, his hands moving from his hips to his head and back again and he tried to breathe. “Damn, I didn’t think you did this much running or so fast,” Zayn complained.

“Well if you’d give up smoking like I tell you to, it wouldn’t be so hard,” Niall reminded him. Niall had been trying to convince Zayn to stop smoking for a long time, pretty much since they became friends after moving into the house at about the same time two years ago. Zayn had reduced how much he smoked but never stopped. 

“I think you’re torturing me for laughing at your Fit-Jogger-Guy name,” Zayn guessed correctly but Niall wasn’t going to let him know that.

“I always jog the first bit, right Molly?” Niall looked down at the dog sniffing a bit of grass. “I need to check and see how my knee feels and my shins splints.”

“Tell your knee to be more injured,” Zayn mumbled. 

“We probably won’t even see him. I don’t see him every single time I take Molly out,” Niall said. “And you know, I kind of hope we don’t just because you’re being kind of an asshole about it all.”

“Niall,” Zayn whined, “You know you love me!”

“Of course I do,” Niall huffed, “Doesn’t mean I always like you.”

“So you won’t torture me anymore with running?” Zayn looked hopeful.

“You’re so funny, Zaynie,” Niall laughed, “No, we’re doing more jogging. Molly needs to stretch her legs and waste all the energy she has pent up from being in the backyard all day.”

“You’re evil,” Zayn muttered.

“No, just Irish,” Niall continued to chuckle as they walked, crossing the street to the walking path Niall liked. “Isn’t he grumpy Molly?” Niall talked to the dog in a baby voice, “If he didn’t want to jog then he should have just stayed home. You and me need a little bit of running.” Molly looked at him with her big puppy eyes even though she was about 8 years old. 

“Is that him?” Zayn started asking every time he saw a person jogging.

“No,” Niall repeated every time, “I told he doesn’t have a dog. Molly! No!” Niall pulled on her leash as they passed by another dog, Niall walking quickly, nearly jogging, to get Molly away. “You shouldn’t get a treat tonight for doing stuff like that,” Niall scolded her. She looked up at him and he couldn’t resist, “Not again,” he told her. 

They didn’t see Fit-Jogger-Guy on their walk. Niall figured he must have already gone for his daily run or it was still too warm and he was waiting a bit longer for the evening breeze to pick up for his jog. Zayn complained the last block home about not seeing him. “I’m not ever doing this again. I don’t even want to know what he looks like now,” Zayn lagged behind, breathing heavily. Niall hadn’t even done that much jogging due to Zayn’s complaints. It was just some brisk walking. “This was pure torture,” Zayn fell down into their front lawn. Niall let Molly off her leash. She could run around though the neighbor’s yards. She always came back to the house. Niall went inside to retrieve a treat for her and went back out to sit in the grass next to Zayn to wait for her to return. “Seriously, you do that every day?” Zayn propped himself up on his elbows.

“It’s not that bad,” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Not that bad? I think I need an oxygen tank,” Zayn flopped back down.

“If you stopped smoking, this wouldn’t be such an issue,” Niall reminded.

“Shut up, mum,” Zayn knew he should quit but it was difficult for him. 

“Good girl,” Niall petted Molly’s head as she came back to them. Niall fed her the treat and grabbed her collar as he stood up. “Back to the backyard.” Zayn followed the pair. The back door was the only one unlocked. Their neighborhood was safe enough that if every other door was locked and the gate was closed, they felt fine leaving the back door unlocked for 30 minutes while taking Molly for a walk. 

Zayn stuck to his word and didn’t go with Niall to walk Molly another time. Niall didn’t mind at all. He nearly enjoyed his daily walk with Molly where he didn’t have to think about anything and just let his mind be at peace, unless he was trying not to blatantly gawk at the fit men out for a jog as well. Some days were better than others both in terms of the men available to look at and his knee and shin splints. Some days, his shins and knee hurt so much after the first bit of jogging, he only did one other block halfway through their walk. Other days, he was able to jog about three of four different parts of the path that they took. 

Summer was fading into fall and a bit cooler weather, the sun setting earlier. Niall usually got a ‘Hello’ from Fit-Jogger-Guy when he saw him but other than that, there was no progress made. It wasn’t like Niall was seriously crushing on the guy; he was just fit and nice to look out while out on his walk/jog with Molly. Although, Niall hadn’t been on a date for quite some time. Worst, Zayn had noticed and made mentions of it every once in a while. They had a new roommate that moved into Josh’s old room, Harry. He seemed nice enough. He talked a bit slow and had a habit of walking around naked, especially in the morning when he’d just gotten up or in the afternoon when it was warm in the house. They tried not to use too much of the air conditioning or heating in the winter to save on money with the bill. Niall was fully used to seeing Harry naked now and didn’t give it a second thought. Harry came out with him for Molly’s walk every once in a while if he felt like it and if he was around when Niall was taking her out. Harry often disappeared over to his boyfriend’s house and wasn’t seen by Niall or Zayn for a few days. Louis wasn’t a bad person, Niall and Zayn had only met him on a few occasions but he seemed friendly. Overall, Harry wasn’t a bad roommate. He could cook a bit and that made up for anything about him they found annoying.

When the weather turned a bit cold for a few days, Niall could feel it in his knee. Zayn teased him about his ‘old person’ knee, being able to tell a change in the weather by it. “Ok, Molly, maybe not so much today,” Niall told her. He’d gotten over his shin splints so now their amount of jogging was judged by Niall’s knee. It was getting stronger, Niall could tell. He was able to jog more and for longer. He was nearly developing a fondness for jogging, but not completely because it still sucked on most occasions. 

They were out on their usual route. It was the one they took usually four days out of the week and the other three days got switched up with a different path. Niall knew it was a bad day for his knee. It just didn’t feel right the entire time and they only did one bit of jogging right at the beginning like they always did. “I’m sorry Molly, it just hurts and I can’t do it,” Niall explained to the dog. Molly still pulled him along to whatever she wanted to smell. 

Then came that damn fence with those damn yappy dogs. Molly pulled hard on her leash, growling. “Molly! No,” Niall pulled her along briskly, trying to do a bit of jogging and ignoring the pain in his knee. “Molly, come on,” Niall kept pulling her around the corner away from that backyard with the stupid dogs. They got about ten feet past it when Niall’s knee popped painfully. “Ow, ow, oh shit,” Niall hobble along a few more paces before stopping. “Sorry Molly, gotta stop,” Niall stood there, hunched over, rubbing his kneecap. Molly wondered around within the leash’s reach, smelling the grass. After a few minutes, he tried a few steps forward, “Nope, not happening,” it hurt too much. He eased himself down on the edge of the walking path. “I’m sorry Molly,” Niall wasn’t sure why he was apologizing to the dog but he was. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself after patting his pockets and not finding his phone. He’d never needed it and some time ago he’d stopped carrying it with him on his walks. “Think you could find your way home and get Zayn for me?” Niall petted Molly. He unhooked her leash hopefully. Molly just walked around him and then settled down with her head on the thigh of his good leg. “I didn’t think so,” Niall clasped the leash back around her neck. “I just need a break, Molly,” Niall said, rubbing his knee. The ground was hard but also not too warm and felt good. He knew he’d need to ice it when he finally managed to get home. 

Niall wasn’t sure how long he sat there. It didn’t seem like very long to him, just a few minutes when Fit-Jogger-Guy came into view. “What about now? Can you go get him to get me help?” Niall looked down at Molly, one hand lazily scratching her head, his other still massaging his knee. “I didn’t think so,” Niall repeated to himself. “Fat lot of good you are,” he grumbled. 

He looked up in time to see Fit-Jogger-Guy turning on the path towards him. He slowed down and stopped a few feet away from Niall, “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Normally I’d probably go for something sarcastic or witty, but no, I’m not ok,” Niall answered, “I think I did something to my knee, I can’t really walk.”

“Do you want some help?” Fit-Jogger-Guy offered.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Niall nodded.

“If I helped, could you make it home or should I run and get someone?”

“Let’s try walking,” Niall hoped he could do it. He really didn’t want to look epically pathetic in front of Fit-Jogger-Guy.

“How far away do you live? It can’t be too far, I see you around here all the time with,” he stuttered to a stop, indicating the dog.

“Molly, her name is Molly,” Niall said. “I live down that way, across the street and around the bend,” Niall pointed in the right direction of his house.

“Ok,” Fit-Jogger-Guy helped Niall up to his feet and took Molly’s leash. Niall wrapped his arm around the guy’s broad shoulders, tugging a bit to put some weight on it before they took their first step. It was painful but Niall could manage it, especially now in front of Fit-Jogger-Guy. “I’m Liam by the way,” the guy added. “I live a couple streets that way,” he pointed in the correct direction.

“Niall,” he supplied his name, “So are you here for uni as well?” he guessed. The town wasn’t that big and more people their age were only here for school.

“Yeah,” they exchanged what they were studying. Niall wasn’t surprised by his desire to be a gym teacher. He’d be every closeted boy’s dream gym teacher. 

They mostly walked in silence, Niall tried not grimace or groan in pain. It wasn’t too much farther to their house. “Just up here, the house with the ladybugs on the mailbox,” Niall indicated. 

Liam chuckled, “What’s with the ladybugs?”

“I don’t know. My roommate Zayn decided to paint them on there one night when he was tipsy. He thought we needed a fabulous mailbox. He claims that it turned out to be a disaster but he keeps touching it up so I think he’s secretly fond of it. I never miss house anymore though when driving home,” Niall explained, “But you’d have to ask him why ladybugs are so fabulous.” Liam helped Niall up the driveway and to the front door. He’d let go of Molly’s leash and she was circling Niall’s car in the driveway. Liam rang the doorbell. “Might have to do it a few times, Zayn tends to ignore the doorbell and makes me get the door. He’s probably forgotten that I went out with Molly. I don’t know if Harry is home or not,” Niall said after an awkward moment of waiting. Liam hit the doorbell several more time until Zayn finally answered the door. 

“What the fuck, dude?” Zayn grumbled, seeing Niall there.

“I fucked up my knee again,” Niall explained, “This is Liam, he was out running and was nice enough to help me home. Get Molly into the backyard.”

“Stupid dog,” Zayn pushed passed them, “This wouldn’t have happened if Josh and just taken her to London with him.”

“His flat is the size of our living room and for twice our rent!” Niall called back. “Josh is Molly’s actual owner. He lives in London in a tiny flat and can’t take her so she stayed here with us. I’m not sure why I took it upon myself to take her out on walks,” Niall explained as he eased down onto one of their couches in the living room. “Thanks for the help, by the way.”

“No problem, want me to get you some ice before I go?” Liam offered.

“Yeah, thanks. Kitchen is through there,” Niall pointed in the general direction. Zayn came in through the backdoor as Liam exited the kitchen with a dishtowel wrapped around a bag of ice cubes. “Thanks,” Niall repeated as he took the ice and gingerly placed it on his knee. 

Zayn came into the living room and tossed himself on the other, shorter couch, “If you can’t walk tomorrow, I’m not taking Molly out,” Zayn stated.

“If I can’t walk tomorrow, you’re taking me to the hospital and Molly can be sad in the backyard. It’s not going to kill her to not have a walk,” Niall replied.

“I could take her for a jog,” Niall had nearly forgotten Liam was still in their house and looking super fit. Niall needed to have super fit guys in his house like all the time, that would make life a lot better. “You know, if you can’t tomorrow.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, that’s,” Niall was now sure Liam was perfect. He was fit, intelligent enough to get into uni and way too nice, nicer than anyone should be, “Like, why would you do that?”

“Because you can’t and I’m sure Molly would enjoy it,” Liam shrugged, “It wouldn’t be a burden. You’re house really isn’t too far out of my way to stop by and get her before continuing on my run.”

“That’s,” Niall didn’t know what to say. Liam was absolutely perfect and Niall was a fucking, pathetic idiot, “That’d be really nice. She would like that.” Niall looked around for his phone or some paper, “I’ll call or text you tomorrow to let you know if I can do it or not,” Niall wasn’t seeing anything. 

“I’ll just,” Zayn got up and retrieved Niall’s phone from Niall’s room, “here, put in your number,” Zayn handed it to him. “This is the only time I’m babying you,” Zayn warned Niall, “Tomorrow you’re on your own.” Niall rolled his eyes, there was no way that threat would hold. Zayn always looked after Niall. He made sure Niall always got home safe from the pubs, never let him drink himself to death and even once punched a guy for teasing Niall about being gay. 

“There,” Liam finished programming in his number, “Just let me know. I hope your knee gets better soon though. I’m kind of used to seeing you while I’m out jogging,” Liam bid them farewell and exited the house.

“By the way, that was Fit-Jogger-Guy,” Niall said once he was sure Liam wasn’t coming back. 

“Well he is quite fit,” Zayn agreed with Niall’s description. “You should definitely text him to take Molly out tomorrow, if for nothing other than to see him again. I mean, he has noticed you before,” Zayn got up and came over to the couch Niall was laying on.

“Probably how pathetic I look trying to jog with Molly,” Niall leaned up and Zayn sat down. Niall rested his head on Zayn’s lap, sighing contently as Zayn ran his fingers through his hair. 

“You know I hate it when you do that self-deprecating thing,” Zayn reminded him. “Now, what should we do for supper? I don’t think Harry will be back tonight. His backpack looked pretty full when he left this morning, I bet it had clothes in it and he’s over at Louis’s house.”

“Will you go get me Nando’s?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Only because you’re injured,” Zayn agreed, “Now or later?”

“Now, but after you’ve handed me the remote for the TV,” Niall smiled, knowing he was being slightly annoying. 

“Only if you promise not to milk this when I get back,” Niall agreed to Zayn’s terms and he was off to get them dinner. 

Niall did text Liam the next day to come take Molly for a walk. He decided texting was better because he would get nervous talking. He was doing better after a good night’s sleep. He could walk well enough be didn’t want to push it and Molly needed more than just a slow walk. She needed to be able to run and she’d just be pulling on the leash the entire time if Niall took her. Niall let Molly out into the front yard with her leash in hand and waited for Liam to arrive. Once Niall saw Liam jogging towards their house from down the street, he called Molly over and attached the leash to her collar.

“Thanks for doing this,” Niall said as he handed Liam the end of the leash.

“As I said last night, it’s not a problem. If you need me to do this for a few more days, I don’t mind. Just text me,” Liam smiled.

“Ok,” Niall nodded, “Now be on your best behavior ok, Molly?” Niall spoke to the dog, petting her one last time. “By the way, she doesn’t play well with other dogs so try your best to avoid them or just keep her on a short leash around them. She’ll try to get in a fight with them.”

“Got it, see you in a while,” Liam took off down the driveway and down the street, disappearing around the curve. 

Niall headed back inside to wait, watching a rerun of Doctor Who. Zayn wasn’t home; he was staying late to work on an art project. He let the show play in the background as he went into the kitchen and thought about dinner. He poked through the closet that served as a pantry and the refrigerator, looking though everything before making a decision. He wasn’t exactly a great cook. He popped a pizza in the over to let it bake. That was about the extent of his cooking skills, putting things in the oven or microwave. Niall pulled out some of his school work and did it on the floor, leaning against the couch. He had more room to spread out all his books, notes and such on the floor. He managed to get entranced in his work that he forgot about Liam, Molly and the pizza. He nearly jumped out of his skin when both the oven timer and the doorbell rang within seconds of each other. Niall stood quickly and got the door, opening it before rushing into the kitchen to pull out the pizza before it burned. “Sorry,” he shouted back to Liam, “I didn’t want my pizza to burn,” he explained walking back into the living room. 

“I put Molly back in the backyard,” Liam said. “I just wanted to let you know and to give you this,” he held out her leash. “I think I really wore her out. She’s not used to running so much is she?”

“Yeah,” Niall dragged out the word, “I’m not a big fan of running for more reasons than just my knee.” Niall took the leash from Liam, “Thanks again for taking her out.”

“It’s not problem,” Liam smiled, “Let me know about tomorrow. How is your knee by the way?”

“It’s unhappy but I can obviously walk on it which is good,” Niall answered. 

“Alright, yeah, so just let me know tomorrow if you need me to take Molly out again,” Liam turned from the doorway.

“Wait, um,” Niall stuttered, “Do you want to stay for pizza? Zayn’s staying late at uni to work on some project and Harry’s at Louis’s and I, um, I mean I don’t really look forward to eating alone.”

“Uh, sure but I’m pretty sweaty and smelly,” Liam turned around and stepped into the house. 

“Three guys live in this house. It’s never smelled like roses,” Niall rolled his eyes, “Except the time Louis brought roses over for Harry, then it did for about a day.” Niall led Liam into the kitchen and pulled out plates before slicing the pizza. “Want a beer?” Niall offered as he got one out for himself.

“Sure,” Liam answered. He waited until after Niall grabbed a few pieces for himself before pulling two slices of the pizza onto his plate. 

Liam followed Niall back into the living room, each carrying their plate and beer. Niall flopped onto the couch in his usual seat. “Sorry about the mess. I was attempting to study,” Niall said, indicating the piles of papers and books on the floor. 

“Not a problem mate, my desk is even worse after I’ve been at it for awhile. Whovian?” Liam indicated the TV still playing Doctor Who.

“As much as the next Brit,” Niall confirmed before taking a bite of his pizza. 

The pair lounged eating pizza and watching the Doctor Who marathon, occasionally throwing out comments about the episode or the Doctor and his companion. It was relaxed and easy, just the way Niall thought it should be with someone and he’d been hoping it would be with Liam. 

“Thanks for the pizza, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Liam said over an hour later. He’d set his plate in the sink in the kitchen and returned to the living room. 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded, “Even if I could walk Molly tomorrow, probably best I don’t do it on my own for a week or two just to make sure and Zayn won’t do it. He hates exercise like vampires hate the sun. I don’t know how he’s so thin.”

“Great,” Liam smiled, “Yeah, probably for the best that you don’t run on your own until you’re sure your knee is completely better. So I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, Liam was out the door, leaving Niall grinning like a teenage girl. 

That is how Liam and Niall began going on walks and jogs with Molly throughout all of September. Some days they chatted the entire time and others they just strode side by side. Sometimes Liam would jog circles around Niall and Molly as they walked. It made Niall roll his eyes and laugh. “You and your stupid exercise. Be lazy like normal people,” Niall teased Liam. 

“And be the stereotypical fat gym teacher, no way,” Liam shook his head. Niall just laughed because he did have that fat gym teacher growing up. “Hey, so do you want to grab a pint at a pub later tonight after we’ve both had a shower?”

Niall nearly stumbled over his own feet. While he might consider Liam a friend because they did see each other every day when out for a walk or run, that was all they ever did together. “Yeah, sure,” Niall never turned down an invitation for a pint. 

“Great, I’ll pick you up in like an hour after we’re back at your house?” Liam solidified their plans. Niall just nodded. 

Niall walked into his house from the back and straight up to Zayn, “I think Liam asked me out and I need to you pick out an outfit for me to go to the pub in,” Niall stood in front of Zayn on the couch. 

Zayn jumped up to his feet and picked Niall up off the floor, “Really! That’s great Niall!” Zayn spun them around before setting them down, “Now shower ‘cause you’re really gross. I’ll find something for you to wear to drive him crazy.”

Niall blew out a deep breath, “Thanks, Zayn.”

“Wait, are you, are you like nervous, Niall?” Zayn studied his friends face. 

“Yes,” Niall looked at his feet.

“Hey,” Zayn tipped his face up, forcing Niall to look him in the eye, “You’re a total catch and he likes you, it’s so obvious. Don’t stress, ok babe?”

“Ok,” Niall nodded.

“Good, now shower stinky-head,” Zayn shooed him. Zayn turned off the TV and then went into Niall’s room to find some acceptable clothing. Twenty minutes later, Niall reentered his room in just his pants, hair dripping a bit onto his shoulders and back. “Put these on,” Zayn tossed Niall’s only black jeans towards him. Niall pulled them on and then found his belt still on a different pair of jeans. “Now cute boy next door,” Zayn held up a white t-shirt and a navy button down in his left hand, “Or Look-at-my-sexy-arms-I-didn’t-put-in-much-effort-and-still-look-damn-good,” Zayn put his left arm down and raised his right one holding a sleeveless white shirt slightly ripped down the sides with an abstract red design on it.

“Cute boy next door,” Niall chose and Zayn tossed the pair of shirts at him. Niall caught them and pulled on the t-shirt and then slipped into the button down but leaving it open. “You’ll do my hair too?”

“Of course Nialler,” Zayn could have teased Niall about being needy and nervous but Zayn knew Niall liked Liam a lot, more than he let on. Zayn had caught Niall watching the clock, waiting for Liam to show up for their run more than once. “Come on,” Zayn sat Niall down on their toilet and then looked through his different hair products. Zayn styled it a bit messy but still organized. “Now you look hot. He’ll have to fend off the other guys and girls at the pub. He’ll show you off, how you’re there with him and everyone else should be jealous.”

“Really?” Niall looked at himself in the mirror. To him, he just look like his normal self, not overly or under attractive, really just another face in a crowd.

“Yeah, babe,” Zayn reassured him. 

“And he’ll like that?”

“Yeah, not only is he showing off to the other people in the pub that he’s able to catch you, he’s also showing off to you his masculinity and alpha dog status as he takes on any challenges for your attention,” Zayn explained. 

“I am so going to fuck this up,” Niall sighed, turning away from the mirror.

“No, you’re not,” Zayn grabbed him by the shoulders, “It’s going to be fine. Just be yourself, he already likes you. It’s just like your walks only at a pub with beer.”

“But what if I do fuck it up?”

“Then you call me, I’ll pick you up and you find a new route for walking Molly,” Zayn answered. Niall sat anxiously waiting on the couch, bouncing his legs. Zayn sat patiently next to him, watching TV. Niall couldn’t pay attention to whatever was on. Niall saw Liam pulling up in a truck through the window. “It’ll be fine babe,” Zayn reassured Niall one last time as he patted his pockets, making sure he had his wallet and mobile. 

“Hey,” Niall said just a little breathlessly as he opened the door after Liam knocked.

“Ready?” Liam asked, motioning back to his truck.

“Yep,” Niall nodded and followed him out to it. Niall started to relax once they got a conversation going in the truck. It was easy like when they were on their walks. He barely noticed when they pulled up to a local favorite. It was only after Liam had opened the door that he realized they were there. They walked into the pub and each ordered a pint, starting up a tab before finding a table to sit at. 

Niall regaled Liam with stories from growing up in Ireland and listened to Liam talk about growing up in Wolverhampton. They already knew a lot about each other but it was all rather new again, or at least that was how Niall felt about it. One pint turned into two and they moved closer together as the noise level in the pub went up as the night went on and more people arrived for a drink with friends. Niall spent most of the evening grinning at Liam, laughing and enjoying himself. When other people in the pub started getting a bit sloppy, they agreed to leave but not to go back home. They ended up at a park, walking around until they found the play gym. Niall sat down on one of the swings and kicked his feet a bit. Liam sat on the one beside him. They continued chatting until a competition started to see who could get the highest. Niall won, Liam might have let him. Niall couldn’t stop laughing, his cheeks burning red. It was an understatement to this being one of the best nights of his life. There was one only one thing that could make it better.

It was nearing midnight when Liam turned his truck towards Niall’s house. Niall was a bit sad to see the night end, ok he was a lot sad to see the night end but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone, especially Liam. He might admit it later to Zayn, might. Liam was grinning, “I can always find your house because of the ladybugs. I smile every time I see them. I agree with Zayn that there is something quite fabulous about ladybugs.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him,” Niall replied. 

Liam pulled into the driveway and Niall was overcome with fear of the night getting awkward. He wasn’t sure about how it might end. Should he invite Liam in for a nightcap or something? He didn’t have to much time to think as Liam got out of the truck. Niall quickly scrambled out too. The automatic flood lights came on when they pulled into the drive and lit the way to the front door. “Tonight was fun, yeah?” Liam said as they walked to up the path to the front door.

“Yeah, it was great!” Niall answered enthusiastically. He wanted to make sure Liam knew he really enjoyed himself that night. 

Niall got his keys out but didn’t undo the lock when they were on the porch. Instead he faced Liam in the hopes he might get a good night kiss. “Good,” Liam smiled, carefully, tentatively stepping forward. His hands came up to Niall’s shoulders and then neck. Niall reached out and put his hands on Liam’s sides, unsure how high or low to place them. Liam slowly moved forward, invading Niall’s space, stopping an inch away, waiting for permission. Niall closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Liam’s. They were soft and set off fireworks in Niall’s chest. He grasped tighter onto Liam’s shirt and Liam moved his hands to cup Niall’s jaw and head. The kiss could have lasted a few seconds or an eternity, they seemed one and the same to Niall in that moment. “So we should do this again, yeah?” Liam’s thumb ran over Niall’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Niall wasn’t sure if he was agreeing to another kiss or date but he would welcome both. 

“So, um,” Liam took half a step back, “I’ll see you tomorrow or later today or whatever.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Niall couldn’t stop grinning if his life depending on it. Niall fumbled with his keys, getting them into the lock as Liam went down the steps. He waited until Niall was in the house safe and sound before climbing into his truck and leaving.

Niall locked the door behind him before leaning against it. He covered his face with his hands, it felt hot. His lips were tingling and he touched them, feeling Liam’s lips on his rather than his fingers. Niall took a few deep breaths against the door before pushing off of it. He slipped off his shoes by the door and crept down the hall to Zayn’s room. 

“Zayn,” Niall whispered, from the doorway after pushing the door open, “I know you’re still awake.” Niall knew his way around Zayn’s room well enough to find the bed in the dark. Niall sat on the edge of it, “Zayn!”

Zayn turned over and looked at Niall in the moonlight. He lifted up the covers and Niall shucked off his shirts and jeans before climbing in. “How was it?” Zayn asked. Niall didn’t give a verbal answer. He didn’t care that they were both just in their pants. He hugged Zayn tightly, pressing his face and smile against Zayn’s shoulder. “Did he kiss you?” Niall nodded. “Was it good?” Niall nodded again. “Good, I’m happy for you,” Zayn squeezed Niall closer to him, “You are happy, right?”

“Of course,” Niall finally vocalized, looking at Zayn, “Easily the best night ever of my life and there is high promise of a repeat performance.”

“I guess something good did finally come from that stupid dog,” Zayn said.

“She’s not a stupid dog. Josh moving and leaving her here forcing me to take her out on walks has led to the best night of my life,” Niall defended Molly. “Deciding to take Molly out for a jog was the best decision of my life I think.”


End file.
